A Frog, Titans & A Solider
by FanGirl825
Summary: The Tale a soldier in the Survey Corps.A young girl goes through traumatic events in her childhood which causes her much turmoil throughout her life.Her life goes down like the highway to Hell, like the United States stock during the great depression,like a car without breaks on a ke the grade-point average of-Too Far? Anyway, She ends up in bad places,doing worse things.


_Author's Note: Alright this is my first_ _ **serious(as in not a shit-post)**_ _AOT fanfic. Not sure exactly how this will turn out but please R &R! Hope the main character doesn't come out edgy or lame. Btw the beginning is very slow because its building up for something, please get through it and eventually it'll get more exciting. Enjoy Ladies & Gents! (aaaakekekekekekehehehehe, oh shit I'm still typing...)_

In a small city, just outside of the walls there's a mother outside of her home looking around for her child. She looks from bush to bush, to tree to tree, finally, in an effort to find her child she cries out her name.

"Pandora! Honey where are you now? Maybe, over...here?" She peaks around a small bush outside of her country-side home and not to her surprise, her child is not there.

"Pandora, honey where are you?" She begins to get a bit tired but still continues her search. She looks to the woods behind her house and lets out a soft sigh before walking into them slowly. Just over a small hill, she looks down and sees her daughter sitting at the edge of a pond with her feet in the water. More times than naught this is how she would find her child in one place or the other sitting examining something, reading a book, always busy, hardly ever still, and consistently outside enjoying nature.

"Pandora!" A small brown-skinned girl with curly black hair, with small patches of silver, runs to her mother with a small that could melt an iceberg; holding a tiny frog.

"Look what I found Mom..." She holds the frog out for her mother to see and it croaks in her hand. Her mother smiles honestly her eyes wrinkling up at the edges.

"Honey, you shouldn't play with frogs, it's not like a lady to-"

"Mommy, I'll be a nice, sweet, kind young lady just please let me keep him, please!" She chuckled at her daughter, so smart already predicting her nagging.

"We'll have to see what your father will say but if you really want to keep that little guy you can." She held the small frog close to her face and smiled at it. At the end of the day, it turned out that her father really did let her keep the frog, only for it to run or rather hop away the next day. Her mother wasn't surprised but was glad for her child's happiness.

Time Skip Week Later~

Pandora and her family were in the town square getting groceries. It was crowded and while Pandora had been told to stay close to her mother by her father as he spoke to a merchant, she wandered off to a merchant selling books from within the walls.

"Hello young one, would you like a book?" The merchant that sat at a small table running a book stand wore a cloak covering him, he kept his head low. The young girl nodded ecstatically, her curly hair flopping wildly as she did.

"So young and you read? That's very good, you must be a smart little girl. What book do you want." The small quiet girl looked over to a book with 'Titans' printed across the cover. She grabbed it up with an eyebrow raised, but an eager mind.

"I-I don't have money-"

"Why not keep it, all young people like you should want to read." Suddenly Pandora was picked up and hoisted into the air by her father.

"Pandora, don't you have enough books at home?" The girl giggled and reached out to hug her father in his arms.

"But Daddy I don't have any about, Titans. What are Titans?" Her father then took the book from her hand and looked at it, after which he gave a look to the merchant.

"Well sweetie, why don't you get another book? We can talk about this at another time." The merchant only smirked in response to this.

"Why hide the truth from children, she'll see the truth one way or another." Her father's face turned angry and he snatched the book from Pandora and threw it at the merchant.

"I'll decide what my daughter does and doesn't know. I'm keeping her safe, this is none of your business." Pandora stayed quiet but watched as the ordeal unfolded with wide eyes.

"Fine be another imbecile, its people like you that are so idiotic you're a Titan's meal waiting. Let your child be uneducated and she'll die with you." The man then stood up and screamed.

"All of you people are uneducated! The Titan's are coming! And you'll all be consumed! Your families, your children! All of you!" As he stood his cloak came off of him and a necklace could be seen on his neck; he was with the Church of Walls. Pandora's father let her down and intended to hurt the Wallist (follower of the Church Of Walls) but before he could his wife grabbed him.

"Honey please let's go home!" By now a crowd had drawn and some of the other merchants have detained the Wallist.

"They're coming for you all! It's not safe outside the walls!" Pandora started to hide behind her father's leg, all she had wanted was a book, and now all of this. She was tempted to run, she turned and hugged her mother's leg. Her mother begged her father to leave and he finally gave in glaring down the Wallist merchant as they left. Once they were home Pandora sat in her kitchen quietly.

"I'm sorry Mom and Dad." The young girl began to break down in tears. "I didn't mean to make trouble-" Her father nodded and gave her a smile.

"Nonsense, Pandora, it was not your fault any of this happened."

"But dad...What are Titans?" Her father lets out a deep sigh.

"Nothing for a young girl like yourself to worry about." She thought a moment then nodded at him with a smile.

A week passed and their small town had broken into hell. After the incident with the Wallist word spread and people began to get paranoid. People stole, there were murders, all this over the word of Titans. People had gone into a complete panic. Titans had not been seen in this small village for 15 years, there hadn't even been people from the inside walls in 7, and suddenly a Wallist comes? He claimed Titans would come and people would die? Be consumed? Was he a maniac or a prophet? Time tells truth...And time did tell indeed.

After only one week did the town break into hell, and after only one week did the Titans come. The town had been warned not only by the Wallist, but days before the Titans, The Survey Corps came and tried to warn the Governor of the Town, but it was no use, they had all thought it was nothing. The higher-ups thought the rumor would pass and all would be fine. Then the Corps come and say that the Titans were possibly coming, they were going mad. The town's government fell apart in hours, its people broke within two days. Word of Titans possibly coming took the town to dust, the market-place fell apart, there were no resources were left and mass robberies began to take place as the poor struggled for resources worse than ever before.

Close to the Titans arrival, all was calm. Pandora's family had heard the word of their town falling apart and were completely locked down inside for days. They had been cooped up in their own home like it was a jail. They planned to leave town and packed all of their things. The day before they intended to leave. Pandora begged her parents all day to go very begrudgingly let her go outside with her promise that she'd stay close to the house, and truth to be told she did just that. She had been playing in her mother's garden in the backyard when she heard a noise. She wanted to go towards it but her mother and father had told her to stay near the house. So Pandora kept playing with her mother's flowers, paying no mind to the mysterious noise in the bushes. She could hear footsteps loudly, so close yet so far, almost as if they were in her mind. She looked around confused, _**nothing**_ _was near her_. Nothing she could see... The trees, they were swaying: In a way, she had never seen before. It wasn't even windy out. The bush though, once again, a rustling came from it almost like it was intentional, like something or someone was luring her. She wanted to be obedient, she really did, but _what was in those bushes?_ This was a question she needed answers by herself, after all, she was an adventurous child and isn't that what children do? Explore...So that's what she did. She stumbled to the entrance to the woods behind her house near the trees she saw him.

"Froggy!" She jumped into the bush catching her frog.

"You came back." Once captured the frog simply sat in her hands and made no effort to get away. She smiled at it sitting on the ground covered in dirt. The frog ribbited and hopped out of her hand into the woods. She ran after it chasing it through those familiar woods down by her pond where it hopped into the water disappearing from her view. As she started her way back she noticed the trees again. They swayed, almost rhythmically. It had started to get windy and the footstep, she could hear them again. This time out-loud close. They were heavy, loud as if thunder was coming towards her. She turned and saw a person. He was tall, taller than her father and looked to be hiding behind the trees.

"W-Who are you?" She was startled by him and backed away falling down. He crept from around the bushes licking his lips and fell into the bush in front of her.

"Are-Are you lost." The man breathed heavily, open-mouthed, wide-eyed at Pandora, with a dead stare.

"Do you need help should I get my Daddy?" She took a step closer to him and he flinched at the girl. She jumped back her eyes watering, tears threatening to stream down her face.

"_unn." It said something to her.

"What?"

"Ruh-Un." Tears fell down her face and she spun back towards her house the rest of the forest spinning around her, and spinning, and spinning, and spinning. A wave of dizziness and nausea fell over her and she passed out. She woke up the next day being cared for by her parents, they didn't notice she woke up.

"We have to protect Pandora-"

"I know, but if we move her like this-"

"Mommy, Daddy. Where's the man?" She let out a soft yawn and held her head and winced, as her room slowly began to spin. _'Was, it just a bad dream?'_

"My head hurts and the room is moving." Her mother comforted her by rubbing her head and placing a cool rag on her head.

"Pandora what man?"

"There was a man in the woods Mom." There was a pounding in the girls head, it was non-stop. _Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom._ It was horrid, like the neverending deafening thunder from before. Never in the girl's life has she heard a worse noise. She almost started crying. The books on her shelves were falling, and her bed felt as though it was shaking.

"Pandora, where was the man?" He father paced the room.

"He was in the woods, near the pond. And he was tall, taller than even Daddy." Her mother and father looked at each other, grimacing.

"Shit!" Her father grabbed his head pacing around the room back and forth, then as an idea formed in his head, he walked towards Pandora's bed.

"What's wr-"

"Pandora! Always remember me and your mother love you." Pandora's mother nodded her head wiping tears from the sides of her eyes.

"I love you too Mommy and Daddy but what's-" Her mother hugged her tightly and her father joined in.

"Don't worry sweetheart you'll be fine." And she would be fine...she would. That noise in the girls head was worse, only it wasn't in her head anymore. Her parents could hear it too now. Her father now ran to the window and came back to them with a petrified look on his face he tried to conceal and picked up his child and rushed with his wife. He opened the steel grate and placed his daughter in the cellar under their stone floors. He moved her bed on top of it and blew her a kiss.

"Pandora. Stay quiet until people come to help you." His wife started to cry and hugged him, they were right outside their window, she could see their feet.

"John-John! They're coming. W-We have to run somewhere..."

"We can't outrun them!" He held his wife at her shoulders and held her close moving away from the grate their child was hiding in below them.

"Mommy, Daddy! Please don't leave me here!Please come back!" Pandora's mother turned back towards the grate but her husband moved her.

"If too many of us are here they'll swarm, we have to move away from Pandora." Her mother was inconsolable with her screams for her child.

Under the house inside of the cellar, Pandora was feeling dizzy again, the loud booming was getting louder. Her parents were screaming back and forth. Their words had become fuzzy to her and the ground shook and she fell to the ground. She heard a noise it was a croak. Her frog? Why was it down here? She tried to grab her frog, while delirious but it hopped out of her reach, just as she passed out.

 _ **DONE**_ _! Wow, it has been awhile since I've really written. Next chapter will be out soon as possible._ _Sorry for the sadness, playing with your emotions etc..._ _ **R &R Have a great day!**_


End file.
